


Stick it where the sun don't shine

by Tiofrean



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Beard Porn, Body Worship, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, nose porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiofrean/pseuds/Tiofrean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl never thought he would have the pleasure of experiencing Rick's nose <i>there</i>, but his man was full of surprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stick it where the sun don't shine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MermaidSheenaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidSheenaz/gifts).



> Many thanks to my lovely beta and the instigator of this fic, MermaidSheenaz! <3 She is also the one to suggest the title which actually fits here perfectly! 
> 
> Enjoy the filthy porn, everyone!

Daryl swallowed heavily as he blinked down at Rick with a mix of feelings crossing his features. Their leader was currently situated between Daryl’s thighs, looking like some kind of a wild predator ready to strike. Daryl didn’t feel fear, though. He has never been scared of Rick, not like this and never on the times when other people feared him. Rick ran his warm hands up and down Daryl’s skin, the rough surface of his palms catching on the sensitive flesh, reddening it with a pretty blush. His eyes were focused on Daryl’s face trying to send the message of reassurance, trying to convey all of the earth-shattering emotions that ran through his head when they were like this. Alone, intimate... _vulnerable_. Daryl took it all in, like he always did, the silent communication they used as good as ever, amplified by their closeness. And then Rick’s gaze slowly traveled down his body, almost making Daryl squirm in place. It was so heated it could probably set him on fire, and Daryl could actually _feel_ his skin tingling where Rick’s eyes caressed it.

And then, Rick bent down and kissed him hungrily, teeth scraping his oversensitive lips like if the very meaning of life was hidden behind them, prying them open gently with an insistent tongue and making Daryl moan into his mouth. Rick’s hands moved up the hunter’s body, stroking his sides soothingly when Daryl arched beneath him, like if Rick was afraid he had somehow hurt his lover. He would never allow that, he’d rather die himself a thousand times, in every way possible, before he would let himself hurt Daryl. But the archer was only looking for more contact, trying to get closer to Rick, aware of the fact that it was probably the first and the last person in his life who he could trust with this. Daryl never allowed himself to be left so open and exposed before anyone’s eyes.

Right now he was lying there bare, stripped to the bones and Rick was the only one who could witness that. Usually, Daryl would hide from other people, cover himself in layers upon layers of clothing, masking his feelings with cold gruffness and snark. But right in that moment, Daryl’s body was naked and still damp from the shower, something they hadn’t had the pleasure to enjoy before they had walked through Alexandria’s gates. All his masks and walls fell when Rick’s calloused palms caught on his damp skin, when he rubbed them over his ribs. It all drove Daryl crazy, the need to step back, the wild _want_ to dive in. Both of them battling inside him, fighting for dominance and leaving Daryl scorched with the leftover heat, covered up in ashes.

The slow and careful drag of Rick’s rough hands over his sensitive flesh sent little funny shivers running up Daryl’s spine. He had never felt like that, not before Rick, not even when he had ended up with someone - in one bed or another - when the world had still been a safer place. The hunter groaned quietly with every slow move of those clever fingers, feeling himself harden even more when Rick’s death-bringing, elegant hands slipped over him, mapping out every curve and every dip of his flesh. He almost whined in disappointment when Rick broke the kiss, gasping for air, tasting the oxygen like if he had been drowning. But Daryl’s frustration was short-lived, for the next thing he knew, Rick was latching himself to his collarbone and nibbling at the thin skin there, sucking it and bruising in just the right places to drive him mad. To feel those sharp teeth, the animal strength concealed behind them, it brought a hazy cloud settling heavily over Daryl’s mind.

He brought one hand blindly to the back of Rick’s head, his fingers threading through the soft curls and tugging at them gently. The contrast between his lover’s soft hair and his sharp stubble never failed to amaze the hunter. It showed perfectly how the man had two sides to himself, the savage, throat-biting tiger, focused only on his family’s good, and the soft, careful lover, ready to give Daryl anything he asked for. The two faces of Rick melded into one man, like two sides of one metal piece formed a coin. Inseparable. And that’s why Daryl loved Rick’s hair and he couldn’t wait for the wild mane to grow back after it had been shredded so thoroughly, for the reminder to exist once again. _Thank god the beard is coming back full-force,_ Daryl thought dazedly. Rick had a couple of days worth of stubble adorning his face now, and the hunter congratulated himself on a successful mission he had picked up shortly after they came here. He needed to see the beard back, he _needed_ Rick’s mountain man look appearing again. It seemed to speak to the hunter on so many levels he was left dizzy, when he finally accepted his feelings.

Just as Daryl faced his own emotions and tried to make peace with them, Alexandria happened. Rick had shaved then, hacked off all of his beautiful beard and Daryl had been livid for two whole days. He hated this place since day one, he hated the people here, and most of all, he hated how Rick tried to come back to the previous version of himself. Clean shaven, the uniform on, a small fake smile firmly in place… It reminded the hunter of the way he looked at the very beginning, when they had met for the first time. The sudden and unwelcome comeback to the clean and trimmed Mr. Grimes looked too much like if Rick was desperately chasing ghosts of his old life. Daryl resented all that. And so, he cornered Rick on one morning, just as the sheriff was getting prepared to shave his face yet again. Daryl growled his disapproval at him, took the razor out of his hand and pushed him against the nearest wall. Then he kissed the hell out of Rick and sneaked one hand into his pants, making Rick see stars.

And so, safe from the razor that has never made an appearance again, Rick’s stubble was left to grow, and Daryl was able to enjoy every little scrap it left on his skin when Rick rubbed his jaw all over it. It never failed to turn Daryl on, very much like it did now, when Rick moved down his chest and abdomen, licking lazy patterns into his skin, scratching it with his beard. The hunter groaned when Rick got to his navel, swirling his wet, hot tongue around it, like if he tried to lick his way under Daryl’s skin, before he dug it inside, wiggling it a bit. The sensation was electrifying and Daryl’s hips bucked up, making the very tip of his hard length catch on Rick’s stubble. The gentle, but still sharp prickling that washed over Daryl’s whole body was enough to make him bite his lip. It was the best possible way of Rick’s dangerous side colliding with the hunter’s most vulnerable one, the leader’s grizzly beard scraping at Daryl’s sensitive cock, tearing a punched out gasp from him, like he couldn’t help himself.

“Fuck!” Daryl moaned, closing his eyes for a moment, overwhelmed with sensation. Then he opened them again and looked down at Rick. The man didn’t even seem to notice anything in the first place. It was Rick at his finest - eyes closed, looking dedicated and focused on his task, which now appeared to be breathing Daryl in… just, the man looked like he was actually siphoning some kind of primal, base energy from the hunter, trying to get every little bit of Daryl that he could inside of his own being. The sheriff had his eyes closed and was nuzzling the soft skin of Daryl’s belly with a look of pure bliss on his face. He would lick a broad stripe from one of the hip bones up to his navel, before he nuzzled the same path with his nose and switched to the other side. Daryl’s eyes widened even more at the sweet picture before him, arousal thrumming through his veins. It looked like Rick was actually _worshipping_ him, and it was such a strange feeling for Daryl. He never thought himself good enough to be the at the receiving end of such deep affection and undying awe, he never counted himself as worthy enough to be the one standing, when better than him were on their knees. And there was something utterly ridiculous about Rick’s perfect face bowed down over his body like if the man was praying to _him_ , of all people. It looked like Rick enjoyed his own position, basking in Daryl’s godly light and charm.

It was even more ridiculous when Daryl took under consideration how the man looked like. He was a piece of art, the lean but strong body, peaceful and sexy on an easy day, offering comfort and warmth, but deadly when in danger, coiled up like a snake ready to strike to kill. Rick’s face was a beautiful metaphor of his body all by itself - the baby blue eyes that screamed happiness while sparkling with ferocity, his soft lips that were like finest rosebuds, but which also covered his sharp teeth. The leader’s well-defined jaw, a mark of beauty and strength, covered up in thick layer of hair that was enticing and menacing at the same time... And if there was one piece of Rick’s anatomy Daryl loved even more than the man’s grizzly beard, it was his nose. Rick had an aristocratic nose, long and thin, mostly straight with just the tiniest bit of curve to it. It was pure porn, in Daryl’s opinion, a thing of true beauty. And now that perfect nose was getting closer and closer to his private parts, and Daryl couldn’t help but moan loudly, hands falling to his sides and clutching at the bed sheets. He gripped the fabric in desperate palms, its smoothness sliding between his fingers with a soft whisper.  
  
Rick nibbled gently at the rim of his navel and moved even lower, placing a sweet little filthy kiss to the very tip of his straining erection, before he started licking at the skin of Daryl’s groin. The hunter has never thought that such a simple caress to a bit of very private skin could make him feel so wild. But Rick’s gentle tongue, his soft lips, toying with his flesh like that, playing him like an instrument were enough to make him writhe helplessly under the leader’s body. _It shouldn’t even be possible,_ a tiny voice in his head whispered, _to have such basic touch reduce me to a moaning mess._ And yet, it was. Even more so, when Rick’s nose nudged his cock with every move and Daryl bit his lip to keep himself from whining. His lover’s tongue sent liquid heat to pool at the base of his spine, but what really drove Daryl mad was Rick’s beautiful, perfect nose rubbing against his sensitive length, making it twitch. He almost groaned with embarrassment when Rick looked up at him with a devilish smirk as soon as he saw Daryl’s cock twitching in front of his face.

Before the hunter could say anything, however, the man moved, slipping his arms under Daryl’s knees and hiking his legs up, almost bending Daryl in half. The hunter had never in his life felt so exposed and so turned on at the same time, as when Rick pressed his back to the mattress in that moment. To be spread open by those lean but strong arms, to be completely exposed like that, Rick’s hungry gaze diving between his legs, just to flick back up to his eyes, hot stare melting Daryl’s bones along with all his reservations... He hissed as the cold air hit his most intimate parts. Being on display like that always made him feel more vulnerable than he expected it to be. And it had ever only been for Rick, _because_ of Rick. It was Rick’s beautiful lust-filled stare traveling from Daryl’s face to his chest, to his abdomen, to his cock and lower down, down to where the little entrance to his body was normally hidden. It was almost as if the leader tried to consume him with his eyes only, feeding whatever beast was living inside his heart and was coming out only on the most profound moments. The implication was making Daryl’s world spin. Rick was crazy about him.

And good god, but he wanted to give everything to this man. His soul, his heart, his _body_. Now it was all exposed for Rick’s hungry eyes, for his fingers and tongue to open him and make Daryl his in the most intimate way possible. To let this man into his body and soul and l let him accept Daryl how he was, nothing hidden, nothing questioned. And to make Rick his in return.

Rick lowered his face and licked and sucked at Daryl’s perineum, making Daryl’s thighs twitch in his grasp. The pure pleasure that flew through Daryl’s body was almost as shattering as his emotional high, and in the end, the utterly filthy caress brought a strong and undeniable feeling to the forefront of his mind. This, wrapped in Rick protective arms, soothed by the undying affection he could clearly see in every feature of Rick’s face, this was the only place the hunter wanted to be. Daryl could feel each swirl of that wicked tongue, each slow, wet slide that made his whole body shiver. And then Rick moved even _lower_ , placing his mouth directly on his hole and _sucking_ …

“Jesus! Rick…” this time Daryl couldn’t contain his moan and it echoed inside their bedroom. The sole image of Rick sucking and licking at his hole, deadly sharp teeth hidden behind lips sweet like honey, all the time nuzzling his beautiful nose just behind his balls was enough to almost make Daryl come. His arousal had been constantly kicking up from the thrill of danger the other man usually radiated all around, even if he was gentle and caring. Daryl could never forget that Rick was as deadly as the solid weight of his Python, the knowledge of it a constant buzz in the periphery of the hunter’s mind. He could feel himself throb a little more with every press of the tip of Rick’s nose to his skin, his cock resting heavy and leaking against his belly. That gentle caress provided by someone as dangerous as the smoking gun Rick pointed at others was enough to wrap Daryl’s brain in a web of haziness. “ _Fuck_ … please” he almost whined. Instead of answering, Rick only shifted back a bit, bringing his nose to Daryl’s hole, and oh _fuck,_ he wouldn’t, would he?

Rick would, and Rick did, as it turned out when he pressed just the very tip of his nose to Daryl’s opening, nuzzling it there and digging it in a bit. It nudged slightly at Daryl’s rim, tearing more helpless sounds from his throat, while Rick’s beard scraped all over his ass cheeks and, _Christ,_ between them, and Daryl never would have thought it would be such a turn-on. His body slowly slipped out of whatever control he had over it, muscles spasming on their own volition, and Daryl could actually _feel_ his opening twitching around the tip of Rick’s nose that pushed against it insistently. He could tell he was blushing, the heat of his flushed skin almost burning his face, but Rick only moaned and darted his tongue out to lick at the crevice between Daryl’s cheeks.

“Christ, Rick…” the hunter groaned incoherently at the onslaught of raw emotions swarming his brain. The urge to draw back battling with the need to shift into the sensation left Daryl’s hips jerking helplessly in place. And then Rick paused all his movements, and the archer became very aware of soft little puffs of air washing over his sensitive skin and making it tingle. Rick was _smelling_ him, and Daryl had never been so glad that he had a very thorough wash in the shower earlier.

Rick had made all those delighted sounds like if he had been a starved man digging into his first real meal in god knows how long. It made him blush furiously with embarrassment until Rick moaned, not unlike now, and sent Daryl’s brain into overdrive. Just like he did now, eyes flicking up to Daryl’s, showing the hunter with his gaze only how much he enjoyed what he was doing. The happy little sparks that danced all over his desire-filled eyes were enough to suck all the air out of the room. Or maybe that was just how Daryl felt, when he suddenly couldn’t breathe deeply enough to fill his lungs properly.

“Fuck, yer killin’ me ‘ere” Daryl gruffed out, voice raspy and foreign to his own ears. And then Rick’s perfect blue eyes zeroed in on him again, and the heat Daryl saw in them was almost otherworldly. With one last nuzzle of his nose and a decided scratch of his beard to one of Daryl’s thighs, he moved up his body, letting the hunter’s legs fall back down on the bed. Rick kissed his way slowly up Daryl’s quivering body, whispering into his skin between every touch of his lips.  
“Love ya” a kiss, “need ya” a lick, “wantcha” a nibble. Daryl was half out of his mind by the time Rick’s face was level with his own, soft pants fanning over his lips and making them tingle. It was all too much for the hunter, the tension in his body coiling deep in the pit of his stomach. He bucked his hips into Rick’s, groaning softly as his cock brushed against the leader’s straining length, drawing a desperate noise out of him.

“God, Daryl…” Rick choked out, his voice breaking off on a tight moan, eyes closing in pleasure. They rocked against each other, drinking in the soft, helpless sounds that spilled from their mouths. And then Rick suddenly paused his movements, making Daryl look up at him. Rick had his eyes tightly shut, brow furrowed in concentration, hands gripping the pillow under Daryl’s head with a white-knuckled hold. Daryl blinked, mesmerized, watching his lover desperately trying to stop himself from coming. One of Rick’s hands traveled down, wrapping around the hard length and squeezing the base of his cock. It took a few moments, Rick’s jaw relaxed and his eyes opened, focusing on Daryl as he licked his lips.

“Ya okay?” The hunter asked on a whisper and Rick only nodded, shifting a bit on top of him.  
“Fuck, I swear yer gonna be the death of me” Rick groaned softly after a moment, one hand reaching up to pull open the small drawer in the bedside table.

What followed was easy, familiar, even if it was a lot slower than it usually had been. Rick kissing him with wild abandon, his hungry expression doing nothing to calm Daryl down. A bottle of lube, a couple of fingers, Daryl’s back arching off the bed, Rick groaning against his collarbone. It was intoxicating, the easy way they fell into each other, how Rick would look into his eyes giving him reassurance, how Daryl would nod and grab Rick’s shoulders to urge him on.

And then Rick was _inside_ him, and Jesus, but Daryl’s brain short-circuited. It was amazing, the way Rick’s cock dragged slowly against his walls, hot and heavy inside him, stretching him further than Rick’s fingers did. The sheriff quickly set up an even rhythm, drawing almost all the way out, before sliding back in, fucking him in an unhurried pace.  
“Rick” Daryl growled, his hips shifting, moving in time with the thrusts, trying to speed it up a bit. But his lover was in no hurry and he just went on with his lazy dance, lips curling up in a smile when Daryl whined in frustration.  
“God… ya feel so good…” Rick choked out in a raspy voice, eyes soft and almost dreamy. And then he bowed his head down, pressing his nose to Daryl’s chest and running it over the skin lightly, nudging at one nipple until he took it into his mouth and sucked. At the weak groan coming from Daryl, he switched to the other, nosing it thoroughly until he fastened his lips around it, too, sucking and licking, making Daryl writhe underneath.

“I swear ta god, Grimes, if ya don’ fuck me now ‘m gonna- oh fuck!” Whatever threat has been forming on Daryl’s lips died instantly when Rick changed the angle a bit, catching his sweet spot dead-on. The hunter moaned helplessly, closing his eyes and wrapping both arms around Rick’s shoulders. The sheriff leaned down for a biting kiss, scraping his teeth over Daryl’s bottom lip and tugging at it a little. The hunter retaliated by raking his nails down Rick’s back, no doubt leaving red trails behind.  
“ _Shit… Daryl!_ ” It felt absolutely amazing to hear Rick’s quiet hiss right next to his ear and Daryl almost melted with delight.

He did it again, scratching the skin on Rick’s back, feeling his lips stretch in a wide grin when the man’s hips stuttered in their rhythm. Rick groaned, his head falling to Daryl’s shoulder, as a quiet curse was breathed into his collarbone. Daryl smirked and moved his hands lower, placed them on Rick’s ass and, taking two handfuls of it, he spread Rick’s cheeks apart. There was a sharp intake of breath and Rick tensed up a bit, hips jumping wildly where they were still driving his length into Daryl’s body. The cold air must have washed over Rick’s entrance, clearly driving him crazy. And then the hunter pulled even further, scraping his nails gently from right next to Rick’s little opening, all the way over his cheeks to his hips.

“Jesus _Christ,_ Daryl…” The leader moaned loudly, the sound vibrating through his chest and making Daryl tingle all over. The tone of Rick’s voice betrayed his state, the desperate tilt to it a clear indication of just how raw he felt, and just the knowledge of that set Daryl’s body in flames. He was close, Rick’s cock pounding into his prostate making him lose control quickly. Rick seemed to be on edge too, if the punched out sounds escaping him were anything to go by. Daryl knew it wouldn’t take long, not with the way Rick’s hips lost all sense of rhythm and were just jerking against him erratically. He slipped one hand into Rick’s hair and tugged, bringing the man face to face.  
  
“Open yer eyes” he whispered, waiting patiently for Rick to comply, watching in awe how those two beautiful blue eyes, now totally consumed by lust, blinked open slowly. Rick was a wreck, the pleasure painted all over his beautiful features, consuming him like a wildfire. Daryl leaned in and kissed him softly, sweetly. It wasn’t rushed, it wasn’t wild, but Daryl tried to convey all of his emotions and the everlasting love he felt for Rick in that simple gesture. The trust. The devotion. The promise of safety.

Rick moaned into his mouth, both hands fisting in the pillow under Daryl’s head.  
“Come, Rick” Daryl rasped when they broke for air, Rick’s forehead falling on Daryl’s, heavy-lidded eyes glued to his own, his nose touching Daryl’s softly. “Keep your eyes open and come.”

It was all the encouragement Rick needed. Body tensing and mouth open on a silent scream, Rick came. Daryl could feel how the hard length inside him jerked and pulsed, and he clenched his muscles, squeezing around it, drawing a loud and helpless whine out of Rick. The hunter watched, amazed, how Rick fought to keep his eyes open, to stay focused on Daryl, but the pleasure won finally and they fell shut, Rick’s head rolling back on his shoulders.

Daryl rubbed Rick’s back gently, waiting for the man to come down from the high, his own cock still hard and leaking, making a mess on his stomach. After a moment Rick groaned weakly and opened his eyes again, looking down at Daryl. The hunter had to swallow at the fire that was still running wild in his lover’s gaze. Even if Rick had already sated his own desires, he still seemed hungry for Daryl, and the realization made Daryl blush hotly. Rick wanted to see and _feel_ him falling apart, too. And so, the sheriff sneaked one hand between them, wrapped it around Daryl’s thick length and moved it, slowly at first to spread the wetness all the way from the tip, picking up the speed as he went.

It was Daryl’s turn to arch his back and close his eyes. Rick’s slowly softening length was still inside him, his hot hand moving over Daryl’s cock, and Rick’s mouth landed on Daryl’s neck, nibbling at the delicate skin, kissing it and sucking. The leader pushed his nose behind Daryl’s ear, nudging it into the soft skin, causing shivers to wreck Daryl’s body like an earthquake. The sensations coursing through the archer quickly brought him back to the edge, and with Rick’s growl reverberating through his own chest, with Rick’s lips closing around Daryl’s earlobe and the beard scratching his jaw, Daryl toppled over into bliss.

  
Rick kept stroking him through his orgasm, nuzzling his face into Daryl’s neck, giving a small, delighted sigh when the hunter sagged back down into bed, body boneless and melting into the mattress. Daryl was dimly aware of Rick slipping out and groping around for something, before he cleaned them both and stretched next to him, wrapping them up in the blankets. The leader rumbled contentedly when Daryl shifted and threw an arm around his waist, cuddling up to him and pressing his face to Rick’s shoulder. The archer inhaled deeply, enjoying their combined scent, feeling relaxed and sated. He fell asleep soon after, Rick’s steady breaths lulling him and Rick’s body keeping him warm. Alexandria had its advantages, after all.


End file.
